


wants and needs

by covellite



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Lack of Communication, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Tango wants Zedaph, and Impulse knows it. Tango wants Impulse, too, but Impulse tends to forget that.
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF), impulseSV/Tango Tek/Zedaph (mentioned)
Series: Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	wants and needs

Tango whined underneath him, but it wasn’t the fun kind of whine, the kind Impulse knew intimately. It was a sound of frustration, maybe even pain, and Impulse pressed closer to him, wishing that he could soothe Tango properly. Tango held him tighter, face buried in Impulse’s neck and teeth making light indents in the skin there.

“‘S not, ‘s not enough,” Tango mumbled. “Need more. More, more, _fuck_.”

His teeth bit harder into Impulse as he came, and Impulse fumbled with the remote to the dildo. He pressed the button to make the knot swell, and Tango went boneless beneath him with a half-satisfied sigh. Impulse lay next to him, pulling Tango closer so he was cuddled into Impulse’s arms.

“You should’ve called Zed,” he said once Tango stopped shivering. Tango shook his head roughly.

“We aren’t doing this again.” He nipped at Impulse’s shoulder. “I don’t need him. Just like how I don’t need you to go buy potions from shady back-alley dealers to try and change yourself.”

“That’s not what you were saying two minutes ago.”

“For fuck’s sake, Impulse. Just ‘cause I say something when I’m about to cum doesn’t mean we gotta change our whole relationship. I want _you_.”

“And am I the only thing you want?”

Tango froze, then groaned in aggravation and turned onto his back, facing the ceiling. “Does it matter?”

“Yes, it matters! I don’t want to hold you back.”

“You’re not holding me back.” A sudden whimper escaped Tango’s mouth, and Impulse knew his heat would be clouding his thoughts again soon.

“There’s still time,” Impulse said quietly. “I could call him now. He’d agree to it.”

“No alpha is ever gonna turn down an omega in heat, dumbass.”

“Do you want him?”

“Do _you_?”

Impulse flinched back at Tango’s harsh tone. “I-”

“Come on, Impy.” Tango rolled back over so he was facing Impulse. “I know you. You’re projecting.”

Tango was right, but Impulse couldn’t exactly say as much. “There’s nothing wrong with preferring an alpha over me. I’d understand.”

Tango rolled his eyes even as he moved closer, hips twitching. “I’d understand if you wanted an alpha instead of me, too.”

“I’d never do that!”

“Then why the fuck do you think I would?” He kissed Impulse hard, more teeth than lips. “You’re mine, idiot, and I’m yours. Now take this stupid fake dick out of me and fuck me properly.”


End file.
